Missile Silo
Levels Missile Silo Level 1.png|Missile Silo level 1 Missile Silo Level 2.png|Missile Silo level 2 Missile Silo level 3.png|Missile Silo level 3 Missile Silo Level 4.png|Missile Silo Level 4 Missile Silo Level 5.jpg|Missile Silo Level 5 Missile Silo Level 6.jpg|Missile Silo Level 6 Missile Silo Level 7.jpg|Missile Silo Level 7 General Information * The is a defensive building that launches missiles at powerful armies * The is available in the Global Age. * The acts like a Tower, i.e. is affected by the Tower Blessing (22% boost to damage) * The has a size of 4x4 which means it can't be easily swapped with other buildings * The missile launched can also damage the air troops if they are within the range where the missile landed. * The Missile Silo requires roughly 107k (107,000) of total invading troops health before it arms and start launching. * Upgrade Level 6, give an ability to use Offensive Tactic called Big Red Button when attacking other bases. It is an ability to launch Missile toward random buildings on enemy base. * Once the battle started, you'll have to wait a few seconds cool down before Big Red Button is available to be used. It is displayed as count down timer on the Big Red Button. * Once the Big Red Button is pressed, one or more missiles from will attack random buildings at enemy base. * Every Missile used on Big Red Button, cost Oil to be replenished. Attacking Strategies * Use the Demolition Tactics to destroy the at the beginning of the battle (usually from 3 to 5 Demolition Tactics). * Use the Sabotage Tactics to block the * Use Generals, heavy tanks and tanks and deploy away from the rest of your army. The generals and tanks will be targeted whilst your main army continues with the battle. * Use the Air-crafts and Destroyers to destroy firstly the . * Since the will try to target the area with the highest HP unit, it is advised that you should keep some distances between your tank units and all the other units. Remember to keep an eye on the tank units and see if they have entered the minimum valid range (red circles) of the Missile Silo. * Once your army is on the battle field, using the Assault Rally tactic on the can help your army destroy it quicker. Defensive Strategies * Bury the silo in a maze of walls (not placed on side of the map) to prevent attackers from taking it out easily. Don't give commandos access via gates to the silo, forcing them to go through walls to get to silo. * Avoid placing it close to the Town Center since it would grant them a double win. This one would force the attacker to choose either to go for the town center or silo * Put the Anti-Tank guns, Land Mine and Bunkers next to the to protect it from tanks. * Put the Air Defenses and S.A.M Battery next to the to protect it from planes. * Put the Mortar, Stronghold and Machine Guns surrounding the to protect it from a crowd of Ranged Infantries. Offensive Tactic Strategy * Because it costs oil to use Big Red Button, make sure the buildings destroyed are worthy. * It is better to use it on Enemy's high level Defensive Buildings. Most of them are instantly destroyed. * If the target isn't something strong, you can always skip using it. * The missile also doing splash damage to the surrounding buildings and troops with lower damage. So you can also wait the moment the enemy's defensive troops pass by the target before launching the missile to destroy it all together. Statistics Level 6 give an ability to use Big Red Button Offensive Tactic that launch Missile upon attacking other bases. Boosts The Rocketry Technology in the Library confers the following bonus to : * Chapter 1: +10% Missile Silo health * Chapter 2: +5% Missile Silo attack * Chapter 3: Reduces the threat required for missile launches by 5% * Chapter 4: +5% Missile silo attack * Chapter 5: Reduces missile launch time by 1 second The Offensive Ballistics Technology in the Library confers the following bonus to : * Chapter 1: -15% Missile Silo Upgrade cost * Chapter 2: +20% Offensive Missile Silo Launch Damage * Chapter 3: -50% Offensive Missile Silo Launch Cooldown * Chapter 4: -25% Offensive Missile Silo Oil cost to be re-armed * Chapter 5: +1 Offensive Missile Silo Target The research of Sally Ride in the University confers the following bonuses to the : * Offensive Reticles: +2 Offensive Reticles. Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Global Age